Como a Saga de Harry Potter seria se
by ba-7
Summary: Como a saga de Harry Potter seria se Voldemort fosse muito educado.


"Noite de 31 de Outubro de 1981. O Lorde das Trevas já tinha traçado seu plano infalível, tinha tudo em mente. Nada poderia dar errado. Tocou a campainha, já com sua varinha em riste.

**Lily:** JAAAAMES, LARGA ESSE MALDITO SNAP-EXPLOSIVO E VAI ATENDER A PORTA!

**James:** Pera, Lírio, estou na última torre e-...

**Lily:** James Charlus Potter, não me obrigue a repetir.

**James: **Argh! Por que você não atende?

**Lily:** Porque eu estou limpando o Harry, coisa que você deveria ter feito há vinte minutos atrás ao invés de deixar o garoto esguelando por ter molhado as fraldas.

**James:** Nhé nhé nhé...

**Lily:** EU OUVI ISSO!

Voldemort, impaciente, torna a apertar a campainha.

**Lily:** POOOTTER!

**James:** Já 'tô indo, mas que saco. - abre a porta - Pois não?

**Voldemort:** Ah, olá. Desculpe o incômodo. Vocês estão muito ocupados?

**James:** Na verdade eu só estou terminando um jogo de Snap-Explosivo, e minha mulher está trocando nosso filho.

**Voldemort:** Snap-Explosivo? Eu adoro esse jogo. Sempre jogo quando não estou torturando trouxas. E quanto ao seu filho, é exatamente a razão de eu estar aqui.

**James:** É, Dumbledore tinha dito algo a respeito, mas eu nem levei muito a fé. Afinal, o que um bruxo grandioso ia querer com o nosso filho? Ele só sabe babar, mijar nas calças... Isso sem falar que é todo remelento e-...

**Lily:** JAAAMES, QUEM É?

**James:** VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM, LILY!

**Lily:** COMO?

**Voldemort:** Ela sempre grita assim?

**James:** Sempre. Depois de um tempo você acostuma.

**Voldemort:** Ah, sim. Enfim, é um meio de me prevenir, sabe? Fiquei sabendo de uns boatos sobre seu filho ter nascido para me derrotar e isso ficou martelando a minha cabeça, aí resolvi vir aqui. Terminar isso de uma vez por todas.

James: No seu lugar eu faria o mesmo. Aliás, Peter entregou o segredo né?

**Voldemort:** Exato, por isso consegui encontrar sua casa. Bem pensado esse negócio do Fidelius.

**James:** Droga, eu sabia que deveria ter confiado o segredo ao Sirius.

**Voldemort: **Não se sinta tão mal por isso, não foi culpa sua. Mas então, podemos andar logo com isso?

**James:** Você vai ter que me matar também?

**Voldemort:** Bom, é o protocolo. Mas se você quiser fugir, eu posso fingir que não te vi. Aproveite, estou de bom humor.

**James:** Pra Lily me matar depois? Jamais! Prefiro morrer rapidamente pela sua varinha, do que dolorosamente com ela. Isso sem falar que vai ficar feio pro meu lado quando recontarem essa história. Vai ser rápido, certo?

**Voldemort:** É, claro. Só um feitiçozinho básico, um lampejo verde e sua vida já era. Não dói nada, asseguro. Alguns gritam, mas é só o susto.

**James:** Tudo bem, então. Mas... Pera, a casa está uma bagunça.

**Voldemort:** Tudo bem, eu não me importo. Não quer fugir mesmo?

**James:** Náh...

**Voldemort: **Quer ao menos travar uma luta antes?

**James:** Podemos só berrar algumas coisas pra fingir que estamos lutando. Estou com preguiça de subir pra pegar minha varinha, está na cômoda lá no nosso quarto.

**Voldemort:** Okay, não tenho escolha. Estou entrando! - limpa os pés no tapetinho da entrada. - Só uma pergunta.

**James:** Diga. Eu vou morrer mesmo, acho que não faz mal responder uma coisa ou outra antes.

**Voldemort:** Onde é o quarto do menino?

**James:** Subindo a escada, segunda porta à esquerda. E só um aviso, toma cuidado com a minha mulher, ela é bem estressada. Ainda mais que eu estou demorando tanto aqui em baixo...

**Voldemort:** Ah, obrigado pelo aviso.

**Lily:** JAMES, MERDA, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? SEU FILHO É UMA MÁQUINA DE XIXI, SABIA?

**Voldemort: **Oh! Quase ia me esquecendo.

**James:** O que? - James fecha a porta.

**Voldemort:** Avada Kedavra!

James morre.

Voldemort sobe as escadas, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar em suas vestes diabólicas e negras.

**Lily:** JAMES? JAAAAAAAAMES? JAMES, SEU IMPRESTÁVEL, O QUE VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM QUERIA? NÃO ME FAÇA DESCER AÍ!

**Voldemort:** Com licença... - Entrando no quarto. - Boa noite, Lily Potter.

**Lily:** Ah, boa noite, Você-Sabe-Quem. Você sabe onde está o inútil do meu marido?

**Voldemort:** Acabei de matá-lo no andar de baixo.

**Lily:** Mas que bosta! Eu me recuso a trocar a fralda desse garoto. Quem vai fazê-lo, agora que o James morreu? Minha vida está indo de mal a pior, viu...

**Voldemort:** Enfim, estou aqui para matar a criança. Se puder me dar licença...

**Lily:** NÃO TÃO RÁPIDO! Você limpou o pé?

**Voldemort:** Certamente. Jamais sujaria a casa de alguém que eu vou matar.

**Lily:** Ao menos isso. Sabe quanto tempo eu demorei pra deixar aquele piso reluzindo? Mas... Por que o MEU filho? Tem vários meninos de um ano por aí, vá caçá-los, por Merlin.

**Voldemort:** É uma busca criteriosa, cara Lily. Além do seu filho, só mais um se encaixa no perfil.

**Lily:** Quem é?

**Voldemort:** Neville Longbottom.

**Lily:** Presumo que ele já esteja morto a essa altura. Posso ao menos ligar pra avó dele para dar meus pêsames? Sabe, eu era próxima aos Longbottom, éramos colegas de Ordem.

**Voldemort:** Não será preciso. O garoto está vivo.

**Lily:** Mas o quê? E por que você ainda está parado aqui? Vá matá-lo, deixe meu filho em paz.

**Voldemort:** Eu não poderia simplesmente fazer isso. Okay, eu poderia. Mas o garoto já sofreu demais por ter os pais trancafiados no St. Mungus por um dos meus comensais, aí quis dar uma colher de chá.

**Lily:** Então você veio até aqui matar meu filho.

**Voldemort:** Precisamente.

**Lily:** E o traste do meu marido te deixou entrar?

**Voldemort:** Correto. Erm... Podemos ser mais rápidos com isso? Eu tenho uma outra matança programada para daqui há meia-hora.

**Lily:** Tudo bem. Deixe ao menos eu me arrumar. Se vou morrer, que pelo menos eu esteja bonita e não acabada e suja de xixi.

**Voldemort:** Como hoje eu estou de bom humor, lhe darei a mesma chance que dei ao seu marido. Deixarei você fugir se me entregar o menino.

**Lily:** O QUÊ? E o James não fugiu? Mas é burro mesmo, ele poderia ter buscado ajuda! Não toma jeito, aquele lá... Desde Hogwarts!

**Voldemort:** Hm, claro, claro. Mas e então, vai fugir?

**Lily:** De jeito nenhum! Eu não passei um ano aguentando esse garoto para chegar alguém aqui e acabar com todo meu esforço com um balançar de varinha.

**Voldemort:** Vaaaamos, fuja! Um dos meus comensais te ama, você terá uma boa vida.

**Lily:** Lógico que não! Imagina o que falarão de mim por aí? O quanto a Túnia vai fuxicar! Eu prefiro morrer.

**Voldemort:** Bom, você fez sua escolha. Posso lançar o feitiço?

**Lily:** Vai logo!

**Voldemort:** Suas últimas palavras...

**Lily:** Pode ser uma pergunta?

**Voldemort:** Pode. Fique à vontade.

**Lily:** Foi o Pettigrew que nos entregou né?

**Voldemort:** Sim, ele é meu comensal.

**Lily:** Merda, sabia que não devia ter dado tantas detenções para eles na escola.

**Voldemort:** Avada Kedavra!

Lily morre.

- Crianças tolas... Agora só restou você, pequeno. Tentarei ser gentil, porque você até que é bonitinho.

**Harry:** Gu-gu...

**Voldemort:** Avada Kedavra!

Harry não morre e Voldemort perde o corpo.

**Voldemort:** Oh, benditos hipogrifos reais. Sabia que ser tão bondoso com os Longbottom ia dar problema."

**FIM~**


End file.
